


liquid state

by omello



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omello/pseuds/omello
Summary: Being submissive didn't come naturally to Moe.





	liquid state

**Author's Note:**

> good ship but these boys are unfortunately cancelled
> 
> don't read this if it's about you or anyone you know personally

Being submissive didn't come naturally to Moe. It wasn't easy. 

 

Everything in his life leading up to this point taught him that he was born to lead, born to be in command. He was a man of action, learned early on that he felt most comfortable when he was in charge.

 

So needless to say, it was weird, getting fucked. Well not weird, per se, but  _ different _ . Definitely different. 

 

Being on his back with his legs hoisted over someone's shoulders was the first unnatural feeling, the second being the soft fingers inside of him. It felt good, really.  _ Great _ . It was new, but it was welcome. 

 

That being said, the scissoring and curling of fingers couldn't have  _ possibly _ prepared him for the burning, stretching feeling of someone else’s cock. 

 

“Stop,  _ stop _ , hold up,” Moe hissed, trembling fingers clutching the arms that were holding his hips, pinning him in place.

 

Abe obeyed immediately, his gaze worried and trained on Moe. “You want me to stop? Is it too much? I—”

 

“No, it's fine, it's fine, just—” Moe cut himself short, closing his eyes slowly. He needed to relax; he knew this, offered this advice many times in his life to others in his same position. When he opened his eyes, Abe was still watching him with that concerned look, the one that he swore made him feel like he was melting  _ every  _ time.

 

“I'm good,” he breathed, the unspoken murmur of  _ ‘I trust you’ _ heavy in his voice. “Move. Go.”

 

Abe nodded hesitantly before pushing in further, managing to fit to the base before Moe was panting again. He didn't order Abe to stop this time, though— he could take this. The burn was already beginning to give way to a warm, almost soft pleasure as Abe started with shallow thrusts.

 

It was a full feeling. Moe felt  _ so _ fuckin’ full, and he almost didn't know what to do with himself. Didn't know what to do with his hands or his body or his  _ breath _ , it was all so overwhelming, almost. Abe watched his every expression carefully,  _ determined _ to make this good,  _ determined _ to fuck him right. 

 

An imbalance of power was almost always at play when they had sex. Nothing that was ever abused in any form, but just something that seemed to come naturally to the both of them— Abe was submissive, easy to dominate, and Moe was always there to give him just that to whatever scale pleased the both of them. It's just the way it had always been.

 

There was something about the reverse of power, though. Something about Moe going so easily for Abe this time around that was so fucking  _ hot _ to the both of them.

 

It was all they could think about with every little action; Abe gripping Moe’s hips so tightly they  _ knew _ it would bruise, Moe flustered and panting and begging for Abe to fuck him faster, harder, give him  _ more _ , Abe telling Moe he was being  _ so _ good for him, telling him he looked  _ so _ good under him and getting fucked… 

  
It was a mess, it turned Moe into a mess, and he was coming faster than he ever had in his  _ life _ .


End file.
